Percy Jackson : the betrayed hero
by PJOnotmine
Summary: I really hate being a demigod but eh fates hate me so where even. Rewrite of something of my other story so READ! maybe pertemis i like perilia so maybe both never know. . .unless you're me.
1. Chapter 1

** I'm going to rewrite my other story this one i will finish the other one i screwed up on. If there's any problems with oocness or anything like that ok, but grammar leave alone i will type like a teenager like i am. on to the story or fanfic. No chaos but some hints here and there. hehehe**

**I don't own PJO or HoO that's Rick Riordan. **

Percy's pov

* * *

Hey my names Percy Jackson son of Posiden, defeater of Kronos, holder of the sky, and more. I'm gonna be honest I'm embarrassed, but i would like attention more than hatred.

I know what you'r thinking 'but you saved Olympus TWICE and you beat Gaia (or Gaea which ever)' I did do that but my miserable half-brother Drake lied and made it seem like it was all a lie*cough*cough*A**HOLE*cough*cough* but i guess i can't help but have bad luck as a demigod.

Dam you fates, dam you couldn't leave me alone to have a peaceful life. Well at least i am about to die. Here that Thantos(**correct me if i'm wrong**) you get to reap my soul sometime soon.

Here I am walking to the Empire State building. Thinking about what happened at camp.

_Flashback _

_I'm walking to camp after three months_ **( i know unoriginal but it's addictive to use)** _from Lady Athena's quest to get her blessing. Both of them and now that I've done that._

_I see Sarah a good friend of mine and a good sword fighter despite being Aphrodite's daughter._

_"hey Sarah how you've been." I asked happy to see a friendly face._

_ " hey Percy!" she said. she gave a sisterly hug and said" where have you been?" _

_ "trying to get Athena to let me marry Annabeth." i said. At Annabeth's name she seemed like she was sad for me but it disappeared as fast as it came._

_ "oh ok" she said. huh, ah well. " hey sarah do you know where Annabeth is?" i asked. she said," check by the beach". " ok" was my only reply because i was racing __towards the beach. As i got closer i saw a blond and Drake. the story behind him and his sister and brother is that Drake is the youngest and most annoying but he's 18 and has tried to make a move on Annabeth ever since he came here. He has a full blood sister and an adoptive brother who is a god son of Posiden that has to stay here till he's twenty. Other than looking like me and being a total snob Drake is a jerk._

_" hey Annabeth when are you going to break up with my good for nothing half brother?" he asked. I stopped right there and was super quite. " i don't know he's over protective and stale so later when he gets back." she said. At that time i was_ _shaking__ with anger the waves where getting bigger by the second, and thunder clouds where over head. on a quest for Athena i learned I'm a really powerful legacy of Zeus and Jupiter which has never happened. " don't worry Annabeth i heard. " Drake looked surprised and scared and Annabeth looked straight up scared." P-p-pp-pppercy you are back." she stuttered, " well i'm breaking up with you." she acted like she did the best thing in the world. _

_ "oh so that's it ok well hope your happy and i was going to propose but guess i don't need to." i said, and i dropped the box with the ring inside and ran off to Olympus._

_ Flash back end _

so now where in the present i'm walking up to the throne room being praised by minor gods and nymphs for being the hero of Olympus two times. I walk in to the throne room of Olympus. "WHO DARES... oh, nephew why are you here?" Zeus asked. After i helped him defeat Pyphorian( **T****ell me if i'm wrong **) I've been his favorite nephew. He is in a meeting with Posiden and Hades about something. I bowed to my dad then to Uncle H, then to Uncle Zeus." Uncle i wish for you to kill me." i said and all three went berserk.

"WHAT" they all screamed in sync. " son why would you want to die." Dad asked. "Because Drake took all my friends but the Stolls, Nico, and Thalia. and all my other friends are at Camp Jupiter." then Dad and Uncle H got a glint in there eyes. " what about Annabeth she would still be with you." Uncle H said. I had tears streaming down my face. " you would think that but she left me for him to." To say Posiden is mad would be an understatement. " HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO HIS OWN BROTHER!" He yelled. Zeus and Uncle H had a hard time keeping him down but they did it.

" How about this Percy why not become the hunters guardian. You would have little time to think about her, you'd get see Thalia and you get to become more powerful with all this. and I will ask Artemis to lift the curse on you and Apollo so you can use a bow. ok" Zeus said. I was wondering why there was a curse on me but, He made a really good point but " what does Artemis say about this?" I asked.

A flash later and she's here" father why am i here?" she nodded her head at me. and looked at her dad. " Artemis i want to ask you two things, First is can you lift the curse from Perseus here so he can use a bow." he asked. Artemis nodded and touched my forehead ( **until someone can tell how to type it as greek i'll put it like this)**

I Phoebes Artemis remove the curse i put on Poseidon's child Perseus Jackson.

well i could not understand a word i felt as if a block has moved from my mind. Poseidon smiled and said, "now i have a child that can use all weapons and has his powers."

**A/N- hey guys hope you liked this one if you don't well don't leave in the comments because well i don't need reason's. i'll be making this as best i can and also need oc's for hunters so give me ideas.**


	2. Hunters are cold

**A/N-I've finally gotten ideas if you want pertemis just put it in on the comments all i know is i will NOT do percabeth i hate it. now on to the chap.**

Percy pov

* * *

To say i was surprised would be understatement. One i felt great and two i was wondering what her reaction would be to me being in her hunt.

"Artemis I would like to know if you would like to know if you will let Perseus in your hunt to be your guardian?" Zeus asked. She had a thoughtful look on her face. "I will if he follow all the rules that i have for the hunt. and he swears to be loyal." She said agreeing. I turned to her and said, " I Perseus Omega Jackson swear on all five rivers of the underworld and to the Originals." I swore.

I have no idea what the Originals are but it felt right to swear on them just to make it binding even more. Then the temperature drop until it felt like freezing. Then all went black but i could still see the gods. _" Who swore on our names?" _something said. I stood up and turned to where i thought the voice came from. " I did to make the oath more binding. The voice chuckled. _"__This one is it. I believe we show our selves."_ and then three beings came through the ceiling and spoke," ah yes a loyal heart yet a fierce fighter." the one on the right said. " we are the Originals and we come here to give our blessing to you." the one on the left said. " I am Unknown. the one on my left is Darkness. The one on my right is Omega." Unknown explained.

_ "We the Originals give Perseus Omega Jackson the blessing of the Originals."_ They said in sync. I felt as if i was being ripped apart and put back together. It hurt worse than the Styx, and i screamed but if you where in the same position.

After it was done i had on a cloak of an assassin (** Just imagine Altair with more trowing knifes and two hidden blades instead of one and two swords just shorter**) i was boss looking. After all that they explained what i can do and what new powers i have. "Finally now that's over can i tell him he is the holder of my power." said Omega. I looked at him crazy and Darkness and Unknown sighed and nodded.

"YES! ok Percy you have all the powers i have but to a slight smaller degree." he said and told me what i could and couldn't do. Which surprised me so much i didn't hear half of it. "-and finally you will be guardian of the Hunt sorry but you have to."

" WAIT WHAT!?" Artemis screamed. Oh joy another very powerful person who wants to kill me for something i didn't do. "I will NOT have a _male _near my hunters he is a male. I will not let it happen!". i just stood there waiting for it to be over. Finally after a hour she shut up and looked at me with hatred. I raised an eyebrow and said," Are you done; cause three super powerful people and the big three are ready to move on.". but unlike how I thought she'd react she just looked at me like I insulted her.

" Are you not offended you have to be around a bunch of girls for a long while?" She asked. " No not really all I'm worried about is what happens if they kill me." Is how I responded. She just gaped like a fish for a moment and said " fine then meet me at our camp in Canada, Quebec.". Then left. " Oh yeah forgot to mention you have wings and you can call an assassin of mine at any time you want. Well we'll be off but I'll be looking out for you and you don't have to sleep anymore unless you want." Omega winked at me like he knew something I didn't (which he probably did) and left.

" Well bye dad, bye Uncle H., bye Uncle Z." Then I ran to the edge of Olympus and jumped. Spread my wings to a full length. I laughed and went full speed breaking the sound barrier twice before getting to Quebec i came up to the camp and stopped in a tree and hide my self in the shadows. " Hunters you have to bare with me because we have a guardian. And to make things worse the guardian is a male." Artemis said and the hunters had a look of fury on there faces. " we don't need a guardian much less a _male _one!" Thalia said. I chuckled quietly so i didn't get caught. " This male is a exception to the other ones he has helped the gods on many occasions." Artemis stated. Well better put on a show. I made a storm funnel above the fire and I disappeared in ash's and made the fire into a giant phinox made it fly into the middle of the vortex and flew down super fast with lightning arching over my body.

Burst the phinox and came up standing in all my armor and had my pitch black wings out. " _My lady what do you wish me to do?_" scaring the crap out of them and making even more piss them selves. " G-guardian pull down your hood." Artemis said trying not to sound like I scared her. I shrugged and said, "ok." I pulled it down and had my signature grin on. I looked at the hunters sheepishly and said,"sorry had to have a little fun before you try to kill me." rubbing the back of my head. Thalia came up with a wet spot between her legs and screamed," You ass hole we thought you where gonna kill us." I replied with," um Thalia you might want to get those cleaned." trying and failing to hold in a laugh. So was Artemis and several hunters. She turned bright red and tried to slap me. "Oh crap that hurt!" she yelled holding her hand.

**A/N- Sorry guys had a little trouble getting the chap. out next one should be out in a few. **


End file.
